Some applications, such as testing and research applications, utilize very small or minute measured volumes of fluid. Accurately and precisely dispensing and depositing such small volumes of fluid may be difficult. Existing fluid dispensing devices are complex, having external backpressure devices, do not dispense sufficient volumes of the fluid or may underutilize fluid placed in the device.